After The End
by Winds 0f Change
Summary: Follow the link at the bottom of my profile to read the description! No slash or OC pairings, just Randall making friends with my OC.


_This is a one-shot Randall fic, what the hell happened after he was thrown into the human world? Let's find out in my own eyes. R&R C&C_

_I'll make a fic that's based off of this sorta, but you read the one-shot first._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Caleb grumbled as he forced himself out of his comfortable seat on the bed and swung open the door; all the while, his mother shouted at him.

"Caleb, get yur lazy ass up and help me out! Make some dinner while I take a shower since I do it for you every damn night!"

He sighed, it was true, but he didn't know how to make a dinner worth shit. His thoughts drifted as he leaned carelessly on the doorframe. The yelling of his mother from the bathroom broke his mindless thoughts.

"I heard ya ma! Now take yur damn shower!" He hissed, not really to her.

"DON'T you give me that tongue boy! Or you'll be makin yur own supper from here to kingdom come!" She said in a tone that clearly stated 'And that is that' then slammed the bathroom door.

Caleb growled and pulled out a box of macaroni from the cupboard, at least he could make that.

He threw a pot onto the stove and started filling a measuring cup with water. He poured the water into the pot and was about to turn the heat on when he heard a sound.

"Ma? You okay?"

No answer, the shower was going, and he could hear his mother cursing about dropping the soap. And nobody else in the family was home.

He could've sworn he heard someone yell "no!" and then he thought he had heard a loud thud.

He shrugged, his mind often played tricks on him, it ran in the family. And living in a trailer in an almost empty trailer yard, it was bound to be one of the neighbors drunk out acting like an idiot.

Turning back to the pot, Caleb watched the water boil. Finally, he put in the macaroni and finally finished it.

He turned off the stove and heard his mother finish her shower and stomp into her room to get dressed.

Moments later, she cursed on by and out the door. "I'm goin to get the laundry! Have supper served"

He sighed; his mother was definitely the old witch most thought she was. She usually wore her hair back in a tight bun, which only increased the folding wrinkles she longed to get rid of. She was his mother, and cared for him, but she was still an ornery old hag.

After serving the plates, Caleb sat down and stretched his legs out, he had a long day of work and his body ached from it. As he did so, he heard a clatter and a loud hiss. Jumping up, he turned around; it came from his bedroom.

The creature crawled woozily out of his room; it had a bruise on its head and a small amount of blood trickling down its lavender scales. Tilting its head the creature scanned the room with its emerald eyes, red tipped fronds twitching with every sound.

Caleb's trans was broken by the sound of his mother coming through the door. Trembling from the fierce looking creature he finally called.

"Ma, 'nother gator got in tha house."

His mother spent no time in asking; she just spun around, dropping the laundry in her swift circular movement.

" 'nother gator! Gimme that shovel!"

He didn't argue, he handed his mother the shovel by the hall closet. She sprung foreword like a frog at a bug.

"Come 'ere!" She whacked the thing over the head with it and gave it two more strikes before stopping to gain her composure.

Caleb stared in shock, did he really hear it. The creature had let out strangled cries, but not like a gator, it sounded so…human!

His mother turned around and handed him the shovel.

"Make sure he's good and dead, were having gator tomorrow." With that, she picked up the laundry and disappeared into the bedroom.

Caleb turned; he stared at the pitiful creature, moaning, so humanly. Each of its breaths were so agonizingly slow and sharp that Caleb wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't kill it; he didn't want to kill it.

He found himself raising the shovel above his head when a loud slam of the door broke his final urge.

He looked into her widened eyes. "Caleb! What are you doing with that shovel!"

It felt as if he couldn't answer her.

"Go away Angela, we got a gator in the house and ma wants 'im good 'n dead."

Angela, his younger sister, stared at him in shock.

"But, we ain't never had no gator trouble before, they's just getting in the house to get 'way from them drunks with guns and stuff. We always let 'em go, why you go on and killin this poor thing!"

Caleb grumbled,Angela was a smart girl; she just seemed so stupid at times.

"Angie! You ain't but 19, I'm 25 and I'm the only one of us whose gettin the picture 'ere! We ain't neva' let one o' dem gators go; pa used to shot'n them all. You were never there, pa made sure. Yur not one for watchin' gators die! Now beat it ya hear!"

She glared "I may be just struttin 19, but I ain't a dummy! Now you let that gator go!"

She leaped foreword and pulled the shovel out of Caleb's hands and threw it out the door before he knew what was going on.

Caleb stared dumbfounded before turning red with rage.

"You little wench! 'Ere I am, trying to protect this 'ere family, and you go off savin yur gators! They ain't worth nothing! Just a load of damn beast, all brawn wit' no brain. Ain't worth savin the truckload of 'em!"

Angelaglowered and cracked her knuckles "Look 'ere! If I'm want'n to save this creature, then you best be outta my way! Ya hear?"

Caleb scowled but backed off, he knewAngie was younger, but she was a helluva lot stronger than him. 'Damn her workin in that cursed little group'

"Fine, but I ain't takin the heat from the ma ya hear! You can deal with her!"

Angela shrugged him off and turned to the creature. She was shocked.

It didn't look like a gator at all, more like an oversized gecko. She carried it carefully to her trailer next door. Setting it on a soft padding outside, she admired its beauty.

It's lavender scales gleamed in the moonlight; they curved around the paler belly to a darker violet to a bright blue. Three fronds curled from the crown of its head and ended in a blood red tip.

She knelt down beside it, dipping a clean rag into a saucer of cold water; she carefully cleaned its deep gashes and wounds from the shovel.

Studying the creature more, she noticed how truly unusual it was. It had two pairs of legs and two pairs of thin arms. Three finger like appendages protruded from each of them ending in a circular padding.

The creatures tail twitched and its eyes flew open, flashing florescent green in the darkness. It reared up in a snake like fashion and hissed atAngela. She held her ground and took a hold of the creature.

"Calm down, I ain't aiming to hurt you, I just wanna help."

The creature thrashed once more, it's sharp tail whipping her across the cheek, gouging it out before it went still again. Emma moved closer and felt relieved to here it's silent breathing. It was still alive.

She cleaned swiftly, with no more incidents. Then, after finishing her work, she bandaged him up and sat to wait.

After about an hour, the creature stirred. It's eyes opened, glazed emerald, they stared up at her. She gazed back, the creature was quite beautiful, and she felt herself feeling attached to it.

It looked at her as if in a dream, a state of confusion and pain.

"Don't…make me"

She started, had the creature just spoken. She leaned closer to listen.

"Don't…make me do…anymore bad things," It whispered.

She could feel the anguish in its voice, something bad had happened to it. It had been forced to do a job it didn't want to do, and for it, it had suffered gravely.

It looked at her, as if completely begging her to save it from its misery. It, she couldn't call it an "it" anymore.

She leaned closer and whispered.

"Do you have a name."

The creature's eyes averted for a moment as it looked around.

"R…Randall…"

Angiestrained to hear it's feeble voice.

"What is it?"

"I…I think it's Randall"

Shesmiled. Randall was certainly the most beautiful creature she had ever come across, he had been through some hard times, and it was obvious now he needed her.

"Rest yourself assured Randall, you ain't got nothing to worry about, no one is going to make you do the wrong thing ever again. See, I'm Angela, and I'm goin to watch over ya from now on. I may only be pushin the big 19, but I'm smart enough, and I'll be headin to do whatever you need, yur a free being from now on ya hear? Don't let anyone control ya, not whiles I'm around"

He seemed to be happy with that, after a moment his eye's closed and his breathing relaxed as he fell asleep. Emma lifted the now free creature up and took him inside, and never heard her mother yelling at her brother; for once she could ignore the screaming from the trailer next door. The first night in their lives,Angie and the banished creature slept peacefully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope you enjoyed it, Like I said, One-shot. Tell me if you think I should make more M.I. fics._

_Comments and Critiques_

_Either way I win._


End file.
